narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maironi
Maironi is the personal guard of Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, who helped him get his life back in order after discovering a crushing truth. Background Maironi was born as a handicapped ninja, one who couldn't use genjutsu or ninjutsu. Knowing this, he felt unable to do anything in the ninja world and felt hopeless. However, he came to meet a ninja by the name of Shira, who told him there was another way he could become a ninja. Intrested and happy for the first time in his life, he promised to do whatever it took to become a ninja. Seeing himself in the boy, Shira taught him many techniques, including the Silent Fist fighting style and even the Seven Heavenly Breaths, and convinced Maironi to participate in the Chūnin Exams. There, he was able to move up in the ranks and felt he owed Shira. Shira told him to do him a favor, and go visit a certain shinobi in Konoha. Confused, Maironi went out there, and searched for this wierd fellow his teacher informed him of. The man turned out to be Rock Lee, who was expecting Maironi from the start. Lee began teaching him about taijutsu, when he began talking of the Eight Gates. This technique sparked Maironi's intrest, and he begged the man to teach him. Not wanting to reveal too much of Konoha's secrets, he only taught him the first three, and said he wouldn't teach anymore. Happy with just that, he went back to Sunagakure, to show Shira his new skills and Eight Gates technique. When he returned, he instantly challenged him to a battle, which brought back some memories of Shira's. One night, a group of shinobi ambushed their home, and since Shira was injured, Maironi had to fight alone. He proved unable to win, and as he passed out, he saw his master being attacked. When he awoke, he found Shira dead, making him feel as if he was too weak. Returning back to the Leaf, Maironi explained to Lee what happened, and said he didn't want anymore people to die. Remembering he said the same words as a child, he took the young ninja on, teaching him more about the Eight Gates. After a 10 year training period, he became able to open all Eight Gates, and felt stronger than ever. He later decided to go on a journey, and fight taijutsu masters all over the world. One day, he encountered Doujinn, who was practicing his Tailed Beast Skills. Challenging him to a fight, Maironi ultimately lost, and began feeling weak again. However, Doujinn's strong words changed him, and he decided to follow in his foot steps, for a better world. Personality As a child, Maironi was strong willed, and never gave up, no matter how hard something was. When he became an adult and started working for Doujinm, he becomes cold hearted, and now likes to boast about his skills. Appearence Maironi has a muscular build, and has a tan body that compliments his brown eyes and black hair. With bare hands and feet covered in bandages, his grey kimono and grey headband show off unique style. Abilites Taijutsu After discovering his only skill was in taijutsu, he worked hard to become a master, and ultimately began using styles such as Strong Fist and Silent Fist. He also has great power up abilites, such as the Eight Gates and Seven Heavenly Breaths. Eight Gates After a ten year training period, Maironi is able to open all Eight Gates, and even accessing the Eight Gates Released Formation. However, he does know the risks that come with it, and only use it when neccessary.